AN UNEXPECTED LOVE
by HeYa4Life
Summary: Okay so this is basically a story about Brittany and Rachel finding their love for each other. I know it's a bit weird but if you think about the friendship they had then I think you'll see what I mean. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to keep going. It's my first fanfic so be nice? Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat wondering if she should or shouldn't act upon her feelings towards Brittany. Little did she know the tall blonde who was a only a couple of blocks away from her was thinking the same thing. Neither of the girls knew what was going on. All Rachel knew was that she had feelings towards Brittany. All Brittany knew was that she was head over heels in love with _the_ Rachel Barbra Berry.

* * *

**Next Day In School**

"Hey Rachel?" Rachel was shocked as she turned around to see Brittany's beaming face.

"Can I help you Brittany? Did you forget your locker combination? Because that's really Santana's job, not mine." She shut her locker and started to walk away but Brittany put a firm hand on Rachel's arm and pulled her around so she was facing the tall blonde.

"No Rach, I didn't forget my combination. I wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"Why? Santana wouldn't approve."

"I don't care. I like you and I want us to be friends so, who cares what Santana thinks? I talked with Lord Tubbington about this and he agreed that I shouldn't let Santana say who I should and shouldn't like."

"I think that was the most words you've said Brittany."

"Yeah well,"she shrugged, "walk with me to Glee?" She snaked an arm through Rachel's which sent tingles up and down Rachel's spine. She nodded and her and Brittany walked quite happily in silence until Brittany spoke again.

"So, how are things going with Finn?" Rachel winced at the thought. He'd been getting really annoying lately and extremely clingy which Rachel didn't like even though she, herself tended to get a little clingy but answered with a simple shrug.

"Oh, come on Rachel." Brittany stopped in her tracks. " I know that something isn't right between you two. I may be dumb but I can see bad points in relationships and you guys are definitely having one."

"Okay first? You aren't dumb, you're a genius, especially after what you just said and yes, Finn and I _are_ going through a rough spot and there has been some glitches but I just don't know anymore Brittany." Tears were welling up in Rachel's eyes as she spoke and Brittany saw it and wiped away the tears before they could fall. She wrapped the petite brunette in her arms and whispered soothingly, "shhh Rach, it's OK, I'm here no matter what. It's okay." At that moment Finn decided to walk around the corner and saw them standing in the hallway holding each other. He smiled and thought to himself, "Finally. She now has a friend who cares about her and loves her." Little did Finn know that everything thing he thought was true and Brittany would do everything in her power from now on to make sure that Rachel was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for the views and a special thank you to my first reviewer. You don't know just how excited I got at 12a.m British time when I got the email on my phone,so I thank you again. Okay so basically in this chapter we'll be looking at Brittany going through middle school and how she first falls for Rachel. Just to let you know I ****_will _****use American language like mom or color. Enough from me though. Back to the story.**

* * *

**2nd Grade:**

As Brittany walked into class with Santana beside her, her eyes went straight to Rachel Berry, the new girl. She was sitting alone at the back of the class. Brittany was most definitely curious. She left Santana to try to talk to Rachel but before she could get to the back of the class, Puck grabbed her arm and spun her round. He said in a rather loud voice, "No, Britt, you aren't talking to her, she's a freak. I mean, look at that nose, and she's so small!" As Puck started going on and on, Brittany zoned out like she usually does and her thoughts raced back to Rachel. Whenever she heard that name it sent tingles around her whole body. Brittany was sure that they were going to be friends but there was a feeling that she wanted more. Did Brittany like Rachel? Her eyes widened in terror and thought, "_no, I can't like a girl. I like boys, right?"_ Brittany decided to avoid looking at Rachel for the rest of the week in class, which wasn't hard to do since she sat at the front and Rachel sat at the back. Brittany sat lost in her train of thoughts for the rest of the week.

**4th Grade:**

For two years now, Brittany has been trying to figure out why she liked- like_s _a girl. She was deeply in though once more when Santana walked up to her during recess and asked, "Hey Britts. Have you heard about Puckerman's party?" Brittany just shook her head a simple no for an answer. "What's wrong Brittany?" Santana hardly ever called her by her proper name so Brittany looked up.

"Nothing Santana. I just wanna be alone for a bit."

"Britt, come on. You've been acting really weird lately, especially when the hobbit is around." Brittany tensed when Santana called Rachel hobbit.

"Don't, Santana, just don't." Santana sat down and tried to put an arm around Brittany but she shrugged out of it and got up and shouted at Santana, "LISTEN TO ME SANTANA! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO AROUND TEARING OTHER PEOPLE DOWN BUT ESPECIALLY RACHEL BECAUSE SHE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU! Grow up Santana and stop being so mean all the time." Santana stared in shock, "I'll see you at Puck's party." And then she walked off leaving Santana by herself. Suddenly the realization dawned on Santana and her eyes widened. "_She likes the hobbit."_She thought to herself. She smirked then thought, "_well my little Britt Britt, you might just get to kiss her tonight at Puck's party."_

**Puck's Party:**

Brittany groaned as her mom pulled into Puck's drive. She could have found her way there easily because the music was so loud. "Enjoy yourself Brittany. I'll pick you up at eleven okay honey?"

"Okay mom. Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

As Brittany walked into Puck's basement she was surprised to find that already Santana, Mike, Tina, Matt, Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt and Puck were already either dancing or sitting down talking. The only person that wasn't there was Rachel. She walked over to the drinks and poured herself a coke. She walked over to Puck and asked, "Rachel here yet?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"I'm just wondering if she'll come because of Santana constantly being mean about her. You included but you're not that mean to her."

"I know Britt. I'm sorry. I bet if we get to know her, she'll be pretty cool." At that moment, Rachel came down the stairs. Brittany couldn't think she could get any more beautiful. She walked over to Rachel, who was standing in the corner. "Hey Rachel." Rachel looked up, startled and smiled, "Hello, Brittany."

" Do you wanna come sit with me? On our own though. No-one to make fun of you."

"Okay." So they sat and talked until Santana shouted over the music, "OKAY EVERYONE! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Oh no." Both Rachel and Brittany groaned in unison then giggled at each other before going to sit with the others who were already in a circle. Brittany didn't pay much attention to the game until her name was called. "Dare." She said without thinking. Santana smirked at Puck and he nodded before saying, "I dare you. To. Kiss. Rachel!" The wind was knocked out of her lungs before she could react, Rachel was frozen with terror and Brittany got up and ran as fast as her dancer's legs could take her, out of the house, away from everyone. "_God I hate Santana. But what's worse is that I wanted to kiss her." _Before she had a second thought, Brittany punched the wall in front of her and screamed in pain. It was so loud everyone heard her and ran out in fear, panic dripping from their faces. Brittany was cradling her injured hand. Mercedes ran up to her and said, "Brittany. Let me see." Mercedes mom is a nurse and Mercedes knows broken knuckles when she sees them. "Phone her mom and an ambulance. She's broke her hand."

"Thanks Puck." Brittany said with so much venom that it struck fear through everyone's veins. Rachel called an ambulance and asked Brittany for her mom's number. Brittany was happy that it was Rachel who was calling her mom, she trusted Rachel.

"Your ambulance is on the way Brittany. Your mom will meet you at the hospital."

"Come with me Rachel. In the ambulance. I don't want to be on my own."

"Okay. I know how it feels."

"Thanks." At that moment the ambulance pulled up and paramedics jumped out and ran over to the group. "Who's hurt?" One asked.

"Me." Brittany said.

"Okay, let's take a look sweetheart. Don't worry okay?" The other one said. They looked at her hand then to their colleague and said, "Broken hand. Messy break. Let's get to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys. In this chapter we see what Brittany did to her hand and then back to McKinley. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

**Hospital:**

"This is my fault. All my fault."

"Santana."Kurt said.

"NO IT IS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD PUCK TO DARE BRITT TO KISS RACHEL!"

"It was as much my fault as it was yours Santana. I shouldn't have dared her."Puck said.

The nurse then came in and said, "Everything okay?"

"Can I see Brittany?"Santana asked.

"Not yet Miss."

"Fine, I'm out."Santana got up and walked away.

"I'll go after her." Puck said.

"Okay, well that just happened." The nurse said, "Brittany has suffered broken knuckles and a broken wrist due to her punching the wall. Don't worry she is fine. You can see her tomorrow at school." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief then went home one by one.

* * *

**Brittany's Hospital Room:**

A knock on the door.

"Brittany?"

"Come in." The nurse walked in to see pain written across Brittany's face and said to her the exact same thing as she did to Brittany's friends.

"Wow. All that off of one punch?"

"Yep, don't worry though no writing in school for 8 weeks. You can go home with your mom now. She's waiting for you."

"YES!" Brittany exclaimed.

* * *

**WMHS:**

They were all sitting in Glee waiting for Mr. Schue, he was always late. Brittany was remembering that day she broke her hand and looked down at it, then over to Rachel who, strangely, was staring at her. Brittany moved over to the empty seat which was where Finn normally sat but he was late as well. Rachel smiled when Brittany sat down next to her. "Hi Rachel." Brittany said.

"Hi Brittany."

"You know, it's sorta super strange but I never said thank you to you."

"For what?"

"Remember Puck's first party? When I broke my hand?" She waved her right hand in the air.

"Ohhhhh yeah. I remember now. But you don't need to say thank you."

"You're right but I want to. Thank you Rachel Barbra Berry for helping me and staying with me when I broke my hand. You are a great friend unlike Santana and Puck who kinda made me break my hand." She still hadn't let that go and Santana and her had never been close since. Rachel flinched at the memory. But she had actually developed feelings for Brittany so it didn't really matter that much now. Brittany shocked her when she said, "I need to talk to you after Glee Rach. Stay behind okay?"

"Okay." Rachel thought. Just as Brittany moved back to her spot back next to Santana, Mr. Schue walked in with an unhappy looking Finn and started the lesson.

* * *

**After Glee:**

After everyone but Rachel and Brittany had left, Brittany braced herself with what she was about to do. She walked up to Rachel and said, "I wanted to ask you if you've ever had feelings for a girl"

Rachel was stunned but answered truthfully, "Yes, have you?"

"I've only ever had feelings for girls."

"So you're a _lesbian?"_

"Yep, pretty sure. You're the first person I've told. Not even Santana knows."

"Wow Britt."

" Yeah, I know. But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I have feelings for a girl and I wanna sing about it in Glee tomorrow with some of the guys. Can you get Finn, Puck, Artie and Mike to help me?"

"Sure Britt."

"Thanks Rachel." They hugged then went their separate ways. As Brittany was walking the halls she thought, "_I have the perfect song to sing with the guys."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so next chapter Britt and the guys will be singing to the Glee club. Let me know if you wanna know the song at the start of the chapter in the A/N or find out when I write it. Thanks guys. Keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. Brittany kicks it off in Glee club singing One Direction: Nobody Compares. If you want, listen to it on YouTube or just read the lyrics in the story. Off to the story**

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Brittany couldn't wait for the bell because she had Glee next period. She practically jumped out of her seat and ran to the choir room where she met up with Puck, Artie, Mike and Finn. They walked in the room, Brittany sat on the middle stool, Mike to her right and Artie in his chair to her left. Finn sat at the drums and Puck grabbed his electric guitar and stood next to Finn. The rest of the club walked in with puzzled expressions, excluding Rachel who had a huge smile on her face, she knew it was someone in the club Brittany was singing to but she didn't know it was her. Everyone took their seats and Mr. Schue walked in with the same expression on his face. Brittany said to him and the club, "Okay first, I'm gonna tell you why we're up here. I'm going to sing to someone but it's not a guy... I'm a lesbian." Everyone but the four boys around her and Rachel looked stunned. Santana spoke up, "Seriously Britts?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. As I said, I'm going to sing with my bros over here." She and the guys laughed. "Okay guys, ready?" The guys nodded. "Okay go." Puck started the song on the guitar.

_**Brittany:**_

_**You're so pretty when you cry, when you cry**_

_**Wasn't ready to hear you say Goodbye**_

_**Now you're tearing me apart**_

_**Tearing me apart.**_

Finn joined on the drums

_**Finn:**_

_**You're so London,**_

_**you own style, you own style**_

_**And together**_

_**We're so good. So girl why**_

_**are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart?**_

_**You're tearing me apart.**_

_**Puck:**_

_**Did I do something stupid?**_

_**Yeah girl, if I blew it**_

_**Just tell me what I did**_

_**And let's work through it **_

_**There's gotta be some way to get you to want me**_

_**Like before**_

_**All:**_

_**'Cos no-one ever looked so good**_

_**In a dress and it hurts**_

_**'Cos I know you won't be mine tonight**_

_**No-one ever makes me feel**_

_**Like you do when you smile**_

_**Baby tell me how to make it right**_

_**Now all of my friends say**_

_**It's not really worth it**_

_**But even if that's true**_

_**No-one in the world could**_

_**Stop me from not moving baby**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**Nobody compares to you.**_

_**Artie:**_

_**We're so Paris**_

_**When we kissed, when we kissed**_

_**I remember, the taste of, your lipstick**_

_**Now you're tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart**_

_**You're tearing up my heart**_

_**Puck:**_

_**Did I do something stupid?**_

_**Yeah, girl, if i blew it**_

_**Just tell me what I did and let's work through it**_

_**There's gotta be someway **_

_**To get you want me, like before**_

_**All: **_

_**'Cos no-one ever looked so good**_

_**In a dress and it hurts**_

_**'Cos I know you won't be mine tonight**_

_**No-one ever makes me feel**_

_**Like you do when you smile**_

_**Baby tell me how to make it right**_

_**Now all of my friends say**_

_**It's not really worth it**_

_**But even if that's true**_

_**No-one in the world could**_

_**Stop me from not moving baby**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**Nobody compares to you.**_

_**Brittany:**_

_**There's gotta be someway, to get you to want me**_

_**Like before **_

_**All:**_

_**'Cos no-one ever looked so good**_

_**In a dress and it hurts**_

_**'Cos I know you won't be mine tonight**_

_**No-one ever makes me feel**_

_**Like you do when you smile**_

_**Baby tell me how to make it right**_

_**Now all of my friends say**_

_**It's not really worth it**_

_**But even if that's true**_

_**No-one in the world could**_

_**Stop me from not moving baby**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**Nobody compares to you.**_

**_Brittany:_**

**_Nobody compares to you!_**

After the song was over everyone jumped up and down whooping and cheering. Rachel ran up to Finn and hugged him. Quinn did the same with Puck. Tina did the same with Mike. A pang of jealousy hit Brittany and Artie in the chest and they said in unison, "Ouch."

Mr. Schue clapped and shouted over the noisy class, "Okay everyone, settle down. Guys and of course, Brittany. That was awesome. Good job. Anyone else have anything to say about the song?"

A voice piped up from the back of the class and Brittany looked up at the Latina, "She sung it about the Hobbit." Fear struck through Brittany and also anger, mostly anger. Before she knew what she was doing she charging at the Latina and everyone watched in horror as Brittany slapped Santana and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL SANTANA?!" When Brittany stopped she looked around the room to see terrified faces before Puck's broke into a smile and he laughed as he said, "Finally, someone stuck up to The Santana Lopez." Uneasy chuckles spread around the room but Mr. Schue wasn't amused. "Brittany. Principal's office. You too, Santana."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I don't like angry Brittany as much as the next person but I felt it was necessary because of what Santana did. Let me know what you think about the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry about not updating in ages. I've been really busy but I'll try and make this chapter an extra long one for you. Don't hate me. I've edited the ending to the last chapter as I wasn't really happy with the ending but the chapter starts where it left, in the choir room.**

* * *

**Choir Room:**

Mr. Schue wasn't amused, "Brittany, principal's office, now. You too Santana." Brittany shot Santana a death glare before marching out of the room. Santana stood up and followed at a snail's pace. Mr. Schue said, "Okay guys, I'm going to deal with this with Principal Figgins so Kurt, Rachel. Figure something out for the rest of the lesson. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Let's get started." Both Rachel and Kurt jumped up and said in unison as Mr. Schue left the room to follow the girls.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

_God I'm so stupid. Why did I slap Santana? God, I don't know what's happened to us over the years. We used to be the best of friends but now its like we hate each other. Well I certainly do after Santana basically yelled out who I loved. I mean, anyone walking past the choir room at that point could of heard that and then I would have been outed to the entire school if word got out. _I was snapped out of my thoughts outside of the principals office when a very pale, sheepish, embarrassed looking Santana Lopez came around the corner at a snail's pace. I shot her another death glare to make sure that she didn't talk to me. She didn't for a couple of minutes before she did finally speak. "Brittany-"

"No, Santana." My usually bubbly and happy voice was now cold and empty. It shocked myself and Santana which caused her to falter slightly. She continued. "Brittany, please. I'm sorry." _God, where was Mr. Schue? _I replied without even thinking with an even harsher tone to my voice, I snapped at her, "Oh, brilliant Santana. You apologise and think that everything will now be okay?" I was on a roll and wasn't about to stop, "You think that its okay to basically shout that I'm in love with the least unpopular girl at school? You think that it's okay that you said it loud enough that anyone could hear?" By now my voice no longer sounded harsh but just... broken, "What happened to the Santana Lopez I once knew? The one who was my best friend. Who was always there for me and was like a big sister. Ever since Puck's party in middle school you've been acting differently. I hate this version of you Santana and if you want us to be friends again then I think that you need to take a long hard look about what you've done. Only after that, we'll talk. I don't want to see you anymore, Santana." The last few words came out as a whisper and at that moment, Mr. Schue walked around the corner looking very, very angry.

* * *

**Figgins' Office:**

A loud knock was heard on the door and Principal Figgins looked up from the paperwork on his desk to find a very angry looking Mr. Schue, a broken Brittany Pierce and a pale and strangely silent Santana Lopez. He took his glasses off, set them on the desk, clasped his hands together and sighed. "What has Miss Lopez done this time Schue?"

"Actually Principal Figgins, it was Brittany but Santana was involved." Mr. Schue responded.

"And what happened Miss Pierce?" Figgins asked Brittany.

"I slapped Santana." She responded.

"It was my fault." Santana jumped in, "I provoked her."

"And what exactly did you do to provoke Miss Pierce, Miss Lopez?"

"I told everyone in Glee she was in love with Rachel Berry." Santana looked so, scared.

Brittany tensed and balled her hands into fists. She was gritting her teeth and clenching her jaw while breathing heavily through her nose. She looked angry but, what was the word, run-down. Her face grew pale and beads of sweat began to form on her brow. "Mr. Schue." She breathed out before her clenched hands released from the fists and her knees gave out. Mr. Schue rushed to catch her but she was already on the floor. Santana watched in horror as her ex-best friend was lying on the floor, unconscious. "SANTANA! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Mr. Schue shouted at her and she whipped her phone out of the waistband of her Cheerio's skirt and dialed 911. She said where the were and the paramedics were on their way.

* * *

**Choir Room:**

Everyone was in the middle of sitting listening to Rachel and Kurt performing Defying Gravity when Puck stood up and said, " Wait, can anyone else hear sirens?" Everyone went quiet and then as the sirens grew closer to the school the more worried the kids became. The sirens stopped and paramedics came rushing into the choir room one of them said, "Where's the Principal's office?" All the kids stared in realisation that Brittany, Santana and Mr. Schue were there. Finn broke out of his daze and shouted to the paramedics, "Follow me!" And he ran off, paramedics and the other glee club members behind him. When they reached the office Finn stared in horror at Brittany lying on the floor before charging in, knocking Mr. Schue out of the way and storming up to Santana. He towered over her and more or less growled out a fierce, "What did you do to Brittany?"

"Wha-what? Nothing! She just collapsed."

"I don't believe you Santana."

"Finn, bro. Calm down man, Britt will be okay. Go out and stand with Rachel everyone's looking at you man." It was Puck. If it was anyone else but Puck, Finn would have told them to get lost. He sighed and stomped out of the office. Puck turned around and shook his head at Santana before walking out as well.

"Come on, we've got to get her to hospital. We don't know what caused this. Who's coming with her in the ambulance?"One paramedic said.

"I'll come. I'm her teacher." Mr. Schue replied. The paramedics wheeled Brittany out on a gurney, Mr. Schue close behind. They got out of the office and the horrified looks on the kids faces showed that they really cared about Brittany. "It's fine guys. She'll be fine." Mr. Schue said before running off again after the paramedics. The kids were left standing there, shell shocked, thinking to themselves all sorts of things. _Is she going to be okay? What happened to her? What caused it? Did Santana do it? _All these question were swirling around in their b=heads before they got snapped out of their thoughts when they heard sobbing. It was coming from Rachel. Kurt was nearest her so he enveloped her in a comforting hug. She whimpered, "She's my best friend, Kurt."

"I know sweetie. I know." He looked around and gave everyone a look as if to say, 'go away. I'll bring her back when she's ready.' They all nodded their agreement and went back to the choir room. Santana came out of the office and said two words before leaving also. "I'm sorry." Then, it was just Rachel and Kurt left in the empty hallways, Rachel crying uncontrollably into Kurt's arms.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy with this chapter and hope you guys are too. Don't worry, I know what will happen with Brittany and it won't be anything to serious like a stroke or something. Anyway review my lovelies?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's POV:**

_There's something wrong with Brittany _I thougt. _She doesn't usually act like this. _I studied her face closely. I noticed her face was paling rapidly and there were sweat droplets forming on her brow. _Something is really wrong. _Suddenly her features went slack and sh breathed out a barely audible "Mr. Schue" before her strong knees buckled underneath her. Mr. Schue rushed to catch Brittany but she was already on the floor. _"SANTANA! PHONE AN AMBULANCE!" _I was snapped out of my thoughts and whipped my phone out of my Cheerio's skirt waistband so fast that it could've ripped. I dialed 911 and within two rings the calm voice on the other end of the line picked up _"911, what's your emergency?" _I managed to get out a strangled _"My friend, s-she collapsed and we don't know what happened."_

_"Stay calm. What is your location?"_

_"William McKinley High School, Lima. We're in the Principal's office. Please hurry." _And with that I hung up. I seemed to zone out because the next thing I knew there was an angry looking Finn Hudson towering over me, paramedics helping Brittany and the rest of the glee club were outside the office, sheer terror masked their faces. I was snapped out of my gaze when Finn all but growled at me _"What did you do to Brittany?"_

I was shocked that he thought I did something _"Wha-what? Nothing! She just collapsed." _He shook his head in disbelief and followed through with _"I don't believe you Santana." _I zoned out and watched as the paramedics worked on Brittany, hooking her up to oxygen. She looked so, fragile and _weak. _I thought I would never use those two words in a sentence with Brittany's name before. My eyes instantly filled with tears when they moved her onto the stretcher. Her body was limp. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Finn had left and Puck shook his head and followed. They moved Brittany out of the office, Mr. Schue following. I had to get out of there and go to the hospital but something was stopping me. I was frozen to the spot. Brittany's words were still coursing through my head _"I don't want to see you anymore Santana." _Those words hurt like Hell but I knew that I had to keep my distance for now. I stood there for what seemed like hours when it was probably only minutes. I walked out into the corridor to find that only Kurt and Rachel were there, Kurt hugging Rachel and Rachel crying into the embrace. I whispered the two words I hated saying the most but she obviously heard me. I said my quick 'I'm sorry' then rushed back to the choir room where I sat. And sat. And sat in the back row, constantly getting questioning looks, sympathetic looks and utterly disgusted looks. Who could blame the people with the disgusted looks? I broke my number one rule. Never Hurt Brittany.

* * *

**Ambulance:**

As the ambulance sped towards the hospital Brittany stirred and sat up suddenly only to find her head swimming she lay back down quickly. Mr. Schue had his head in his hands, panic and worry masking his face, "Mr. Schue?" Her voice came out a whisper and it was rough. She cleared her throat and said agan "Mr. Schue?" More loud this time. He looked up and relief washed over his face until he saw Brittany with confusion on her face. "Brittany." He sighed. "Mr. Schue. Wha-what's going on?" Brittany's eyelids fluttered shut again and panic spread through Mr. Schue's body. "Hey guys?!" The panic was evident in Mr. Schue's voice. A paramedic looked over his shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

"Brittany woke up but she's just fell under again." He looked over at Brittany's slumped body and tears rose into his eyes. She is the most lively and bubbly person he's ever met and she is a beautiful person. "Please hurry and get to the hospital." The driver nodded and put more pressure on the accelerator and upped the volume on the sirens.

A few minutes later Brittany was getting rushed into the Lima General Hospital, Mr. Schue in tow. A Latin looking doctor came up and took one look at the person on the bed and his face fell. Mr. Schue looked at his name tag and saw DR. Lopez on the badge. _So this is Santana's dad _he thought. Dr. Lopez asked the paramedics what had happened. One answered, "Collapsed at school, her peer, teacher and principal were there when it happened." _Peer? Could that be Santana and Principal's office? What did Santana do now? What teacher? _Dr. Lopez thought. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mr. Schue sitting down and he walked over to him while others worked on Brittany, trying to determine what had caused her to collapse. "Will?" Mr. Schue looked up at Dr. Lopez. "Can I sit here? People are working on Brittany, don't worry. She's in good hands here. My staff are excellent."

"What is it Dr. Lopez?" Mr. Schue asked.

"What exactly happened to Brittany and who was she with in the Principal's office besides you and Figgins?"

Mr. Schue looked down and said, "Your daughter."

"Santana was involved?! Did she do this to Brittany?"

"What?! NO!"

"Then what happened?"

"We were in the Principal's office after an incident occurred between Santana and Brittany-"

"Wait, incident? What incident?"

"Well Brittany sang a song to someone after she came out to the Glee Club and Santana shouted out who the song was for and Brittany was angry so she hit Santana. Santana's fine but that's how they ended up in the Principal's office." Mr. Schue hesitated.

"And what happened after that?"

"We were in the Principal's office and Brittany confessed to hitting Santana. Santana said that she provoked Brittany to hit her and why Brittany did it. With those words Brittany tensed, she balled her fists, clenched her jaw and started breathing heavily through her nose. What happened next was so sudden. Brittany's color drained from her face and she started sweating and she whispered my name before she collapsed. And that was it."

"So my Santana was the cause then? It sounds like Brittany had a panic attack but she didn't register it before it was too late. I wouldn't worry about her too much. I will ask two more questions though. Can you get Santana to come in here? And did Brittany hit her head when she fell?"

"Okay, I'll phone Emma and tell her to get Santana to come in and I think Brittany did hit her head. She was on the floor before I could catch her. I think hse hit her head on the desk then off the ground when she fell."

"Thanks, Will."

"No problem, I'll call Emma just now." Dr. Lopez nodded and got up. He was about to go back to Brittany before Mr. Schue spoke up again, "Thank you, Dr. Lopez, I know Brittany's in good hands with you." Dr. Lopez nodded and smiled before walking into the room where Brittany was.

Around half an hour or so later, Santana came through the doors to the hospital. Mr. Schue stood up and grabbed her attention with a simple, "Santana." She spun around so fast she nearly fell over her own feet. "Mr. Schue. Why am I here?"

"I want to talk to you Santana." Santana froze as her dad came up behind her and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around and cried into his chest, "I'm sorry Dad. It was my fault. I don't know what happened. She doesn't want to be friends with me anymore." Mr. Schue stood up and pointed to the cafeteria meaning he was going to give them some privacy. Dr. Lopez nodded. "What do you mean she doesn't want to be friends anymore Santana?"

"Because I've changed ever since I found out that she loves the h- Rachel. Ever since I found out she was in love with Rachel. I didn't notice the changes but she obviously did. She told me she didn't like the person I had become and that until I take a long look at what I've done and figure out how to fix this, she doesn't want to be my friend, see me, or talk to me anymore."

"When did this happen sweetheart?"

"Before we went into Figgins' office. Mr. Schue wasn't there."

"It's okay Santana. Just try and fix this okay? Brittany might just have been stressed about everything and taken a panic or anxiety attack which caused her to collapse. It's okay, she'll be fine. Now go back to school, I'm sure your friends from Glee are missing you."

Santana scoffed," I highly doubt it. Everyone thought I did something to Britt. Finn was angry, Puck was disappointed, Rachel was heartbroken because Britt's her best friend. Everyone else was just stunned. I walked out the office and Kurt was holding Rachel while she cried into his arms. It's all my fault Dad, I started all this back at Puck's party in middle school. I now know what Brittany meant by I had changed. I'm going now, tell me how she is when you get home?" Her dad nodded and with that Santana walked off, Dr. Lopez sighed and walked back into the room where Brittany was and got back to work. He started examining Brittany's head and found a wound on the back of it. "How did anyone not notice this? She has a gash on the back of her head." He stated. "Get me some sterile wipes and roll her over so I can have a better look at it." The doctors and nurses around him obeyed and once Brittany was on her front Dr. Lopez got a better look at the gash on Brittany's head, good thing her hair was in a ponytail. He noticed that the gash was deeper than he thought and she was losing a bit of blood. He sterilized the area and wiped the blood away from the gash and he started to stitch it up. Once the stitches were in place and were done securely he wiped the rest of the blood away and said, "Job done." Brittany was moved to a room and the next day she would go for scans to see what caused her to collapse.

* * *

**AN: Hope everyone liked this chapter. I worked hard on it and I just hope you all like it as much as I do. Drop a review after please.**


End file.
